I'm Not The One
by BonesBird
Summary: Separate nights out, a boy, a girl. So why can they not stop thinking about the other?


**Title: I'm Not The One  
><strong>**Summary: Separate nights out, a boy, a girl. So why can they not stop thinking about the other?  
><strong>**Lyrics: I'm Not The One - New Found Glory**

**Criminal Minds fanfic fans! It's that time of year again. The Chit Chat On Author's Corner Profilers Choice Awards! Head over to the forum and nominate all your favourite authors and stories! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not knocking on your bedroom door<br>**__**Standing here wondering what I'm doing this for  
><strong>__**Don't know where my mind went**_

He was used to the girls pressing against him. He always attracted the girls, he always had his pick, but this was different. This girl was even possibly out of his league. She was a stunningly beautiful woman by anyone's standards. But to him, she still wasn't perfect. He couldn't have his perfect woman, she already had a boyfriend, and she didn't care how he felt about Lynch.

_**I need it pieced together  
><strong>__**The events that led me here  
><strong>__**So lets go**_

Lynch was a useless lump in his opinion. He wasn't happy about the way that Penelope had changed since knowing him. Knowing that he couldn't stop them. He'd decided to go out, and start trying to get over her. This girl, who was pushing herself against him, clearly wanted exactly what he thought would help him get over her. So he willing pulled her closer.

_**I don't know your name at all  
><strong>__**Told me you're in a band I've never heard before  
><strong>__**Lost you in the moment**_

He couldn't remember the name she'd whispered in his ear. Now as she pulled him out of the door and hailed a cab, his thoughts were a million miles away. He barely remembered half of what she'd said to him, but he knew she'd probably been lying, he had been. Another night with no meaning. He wanted this, but he didn't. He wasn't sure using this girl was fair.

_**I know I'm hard to follow  
><strong>__**I didn't mean to cause you trouble  
><strong>__**But your lips were too close to my mouth**_

The more he thought about Penelope, the more he knew that he wasn't going to actually do this. The girl swayed her hips as she walked up the path, clearly showing that she knew what she was doing. He stayed stood by the cab. The girl turned around as she reached her door and he shook his head, before lifting his chin and shouting "I'm sorry" before getting back in the cab and heading home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not knocking on your bedroom door<br>**__**Can't help but feel like I've done this before  
><strong>__**Hoping that my jaw breaks**_

He'd taken her out to a posh restaurant, and ordered an expensive bottle of wine, she knew this was a big night in Kevin's mind. But she couldn't pull her thought's away from Derek. She knew that wasn't the best thing, when your boyfriend was clearly planning something big. She had told Derek what she thought Kevin was planning, and he hadn't reacted the way she thought he would.

_**So I can't talk my way out  
><strong>__**Of this web I've spun  
><strong>__**So lets go**_

"_You're pushing forward with a guy you don't belong with. And you know as well as I do, one of these days he's going to open up a bottle of white wine for you, when you really prefer red except you never told him that, and you wanna know why? It's because he's not right for you Penelope" _He'd said, and she had stormed off. Back to her office. She loved Kevin, and she knew he was right.

_**I'm throwing your name around  
><strong>__**Driving to your house on the other side of town  
><strong>__**Hoping that I break down**_

Then as Kevin opened a bottle of white wine and poured her a glass she looked at him. He had a smile on his face and was talking about something that had gone on at work. He stopped talking as she stared at him. "I like red" she said, and he looked back at her. She saw the shock in his face.

"You never told me that" he replied in his typical defensive fashion.  
><em><strong>I need to get it together<br>**__**I didn't mean to cause you trouble  
><strong>__**Your lips were too close to my mouth**_

In that moment she knew Derek was right. He was telling her what he saw as her best friend. She had been too angry at him to actually listen to what he'd said.

"Kevin we need to talk" She whispered. Starting to let him down gently, but the discussion erupted into a blazing row in the restaurant. Before it escalated further she picked her bag up and walked out. Before he followed her she turned round. "We're done, Kevin" she said, and hailed a cab to take her home.

_**She said that I'm not the one  
><strong>__**That she should bring home tonight  
><strong>__**And I know that she's not the one  
><strong>__**That I should bring home  
><strong>__**Have you made up  
><strong>__**Have you made up your mind  
><strong>__**Now think this over**_

* * *

><p><strong>I shamelessly stole Derek's speech to Penelope from Scrubs, because it fit perfectly with what I wanted from that part and I couldn't think of the words I needed. <strong>

**There will be a second one-shot following on from this fic written in the next few weeks. I've had a crazy week this week! **


End file.
